


Papi

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Fertile vampires and their kinks. [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Little, M/M, Punishment, Stocks, Vampires, Whipping, cross dressing, daddy dom, feet torture, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadistic Papi Gabe, And William is his little.</p><p>(And again if anyone wants any kinks writing in the dom/fertile universe let me know)</p><p>Feel free to follow fertile William's tumblr<br/>http://bambiebeckett.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi

Papi.

William knelt in the centre of his and Gabe's large living room. His Papi was a strict Papi and of course being an advanced torture teacher Gabe also had a strong sadistic streak. William though liked this as he was quite the masochistic and he enjoyed being Gabe's little. 

Most vampire relationships had some bdsm expect to it, and each had their own slant on it and this was theirs.

William kept his eyes trained on the floor as his Papi walked around him, his hands playing with the frills of his lemon dress as he kept his eyes trained on Gabe's highly polished shoes. He knew he was going to punished for taking a cookie with out asking but he didn't know how. He suddenly felt a cane under his chin and his head tilted back so he had to look up at the tall figure of his Papi. 

“You know what you did?” Gabe said in a stern voice, his eyes cold and black as he looked down at William.

“I- I stole a cookie- I'm sorry Papi-” William whimpered, thinking how handsome his Papi looked in his suite but also how strict he looked. Of course nothing like William in his lemon dress with a large matching bow in his hair, but that was another of William's slants.

“You mean you're sorry you got caught more like,” Gabe said with a slight smirk.

“Papi- please don't- don't punish me-” William stuttered before gasping as Gabe pulled him up before holding William's back against his strong chest.

“What sort of dom would I be if I didn't give you a proper punishment William?” Gabe whispered in his ear before nipping slightly at William's throat. 

“Y-you would b-be a sissy dom,” William moaned using the words that Gabe often used to describe doms that acted soft or couldn't dish out proper punishments. 

“And William would you a want a soft dom?” Gabe said pulling William's head back by his head.

“N-no Papi- I just want you,” William said biting his lip.

“And am I a soft, sissy dom?” Gabe growled.

“No Papi- you a-are very dominate-”

“And what else am I?”

“Y-you're sadistic and cruel,” William whispered.

“To right I am, so by that conclusion do you think you're going to get punished or not?” Gabe laughed in a slightly nasty way.

“I- I think you're going to punish me,” William whimpered.

“To right I am, now strip down to your underwear,” Gabe said leaning back as he watched William strip down to his frilly pants and matching bra top. 

“Hands behind your head and legs apart,” Gabe said running his hand down William's back before smacking the fertile's bottom a few times making William gasp. 

“That's not your punishment dear,” Gabe laughed for a moment fondling William's buttocks before squeezing William's small fertile cock through his panties. 

“Papi- what are going to do?” William gasped as Gabe squeezed his cock a little to hard.

“I think you should get into the playroom to find that out,” Gabe smirked pulling the fertile into what he called his playroom.

“Onto the middle bench,” Gabe demanded and watched as William rushed to do his bidding. “Feet in the stocks boy,”

William did as Gabe demanded of him looking up at the dom with wide eyes as his Papi quickly locked his feet in the stocks. 

“Papi?” William questioned as Gabe chained his wrists to the wall behind the bench. 

“Let's see how good you at creeping about to steal things after this little boy,” 

“Papi what do you mean?” William said biting his lip as Gabe got a wooden cane, William though didn't get any answer apart from the cane whipping the sole of his feet making him cry out.

“Papi- no-”William whimpered but it did little good as Gabe whipped the bottom of his feet over and over. He curled his feet and tried to pull them out of the stocks but it was useless as his feet was caned.

“Feel lucky if you was human I would use a red hot poker for this, not this wimpy cane,” Gabe laughed only stopping to bend William's toes back before he continued whipping them.

William was gasping and sobbing, and he didn't think the cane was wimpy at all. He's feet felt on fire, but they was also no denying that in his panties he was hard, even when Gabe would stop to bend his toes painfully back he was hard. 

He was gasping as Gabe stopped torturing his feet, and tears were running down his face. He felt like he wouldn't be able to walk for days, but being a fertile vampire it would be more like half an hour at most. 

“Going to steal from me again little boy,” Gabe smirked taking William's feet out of the stocks.

“No Papi- I'm sorry Papi-” William whimpered looking down at his poor feet.

“And what do you say to me after you been punished?” Gabe said unchaining William's wrists from the wall.

“Please Papi- fuck me,” William said looking at Gabe with large eyes, because really that's just what he wanted now, he always got horny when Gabe was hurting him.

“Of course I will,” Gabe smirked lifting William bridle style before carrying him to the bedroom.


End file.
